Tong Si Hung
Tong Si Hung is the owner of a nightclub called The Hive in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Biography Tong is a Triad boss and the owner of The Hive, a Hengsha nightclub frequented by augmented people. He often impersonates a VIP lounge bartender to screen people who seek an audience with him. During the second visit to Hengsha, it is revealed that he is Tracer Tong's father. After reaching Hengsha, Adam Jensen finds that his quarry is a hacker named Windmill, who has gone underground with the aid of Tong. He then travels to the Hive to meet with the Triad boss to get the Dutchman's location. Jensen can ask to speak with Tong directly, in which case he will meet with an aged bartender. Though snarky and dismissive, if Jensen is persuasive enough, the bartender agrees to let him speak with Tong. Jensen then goes to Tong's office only to find that the bartender is actually Tong himself. If Jensen has the CASIE augmentation, he can correctly deduce the bartender's identity, leading to Tong agreeing to speak with him. After some questioning, Tong discloses the location of van Bruggen to Jensen. Or, Jensen can infiltrate the Hive and crawl through the ventilation system. One vent overlooks Tong's office, and there Jensen will come across a meeting between Tong and a Belltower commander, Narhari Kahn, who demands van Bruggen's location. Though Tong pretends to not know who the hacker is, after Kahn leaves, Tong quickly makes a phone call to tell Windmill to stay put at his current hiding place of Alice Garden Pods. Tong in fact calls Bobby Bao and orders him to inform Windmill. Funny thing is, that he calls Bao even if you had killed him in a previous encounter. When Jensen returns to Hengsha, he tracks a GPL implant belonging to Vasili Sevchenko. He follows the signal underground deep into harvester territory, where eventually he comes across Tong again, who is now equipped with Sevchenko's augmented arm. Tong does not know where the kidnapped scientists are; he was only given Sevchenko's corpse by Belltower. Belltower frequently bribes the Triads with augmentations in exchange for their continued cooperation. Tong decides to help Jensen, but not before he agrees to rescue his son, Tracer. To aid with the rescue, one of Tong's harversters gives Jensen a cloaking device, but hides this. Tong has no love for Belltower, and agrees to aid Jensen in his quest. Tong directs him to stow aboard one of Belltower's ships at a nearby dock, and providing him with explosive ordnance to use as a distraction. Once Jensen sets off the package, he finds that it has been pre-set to detonate in only ten seconds. This implies that Tong may have intended to dispose of Jensen, with the effect of being a distraction to cover the escape of Tong's son, Tracer, from Hengsha. Augmentations Tong appears to have only one visible augmentation, a mechanical left arm. When meeting Tong for the first time, his arm is a black-colored model with exposed fiber cables and working parts. This arm is later replaced by a Sarif Industries model with a "Modified combat chassis" which supports the Typhoon system. The arm replacement is discussed in an e-mail addressed to "The Hive Master" from a harvester located on a computer terminal in the Harvester hideout. In concept art, Tong has a set of three hexagons located at the top of his sternum. these could possibly be a separate augmentation, but their purpose is unknown. However, the presence of severe scarring around this region may indicate that the hexagons were intended to replace heavily damaged skin. Although Tong is a rather difficult social character, he appears to have no social modules (or any head augmentations for that matter). Of interesting note, Tong does not appear to suffer from the same neural shocks caused by the defective biochips that are being recalled at LIMB clinics. After rescuing Tong's son, Jensen (if he still has the old biochip) and the rest of Tong's gang are immediately affected by the neural shock, but Tong is peacefully sitting in his chair, apparently unaffected suggesting that he has had a chip replacement. If so, he was most likely driven insane by the hallucinations induced by Hugh Darrow's signal. CASIE Summary The following is the CASIE Social Enhancer's summary of Tong Si Hung: Personality Traits * Confident * Pragmatic * Envious Psychological Profile * Like a cat playing with a mouse, he likes to toy with people using disinformation. * His refusal to do something is not as strong as his greed for personal gain. * Cannot be rationalized with when he's in his "toying around" mood. Trivia * His bloodtype is AB Negative. * An e-mail on the receptionist's office computer in Alice Garden Pods from hive-master, Tong's online handle, about van Bruggen mentions that their "LP brothers have got big plans for him in HK". This suggests that Tong is affiliated with the Luminous Path in Hong Kong, the same Triad organisation his son would later be a key member of. Gallery Tongsihung-newarm.png|Tong with Vasili Sevchenko's cybernetic arm Tong Si Hung 1.jpg|Tong at VIP bar Tong Si Hung 2.jpg|Another view of Tong at The Hive bar Tong office.jpg|Tong in his office DX3 Tong Si Hung 2.jpg|Tong Si Hung concept art File:Deus_Ex_Human_Revolution_Tong_Si_Hung_ALL_SPEECH_OPTIONS_GUIDE References ru:Тонг Си Хунг Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters